


Miracle

by ShadowyStar



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Gerald Tarrant Doesn't Understand, Introspection, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowyStar/pseuds/ShadowyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in a new world, miracles still happen.</p>
<p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net November 29, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Coldfire trilogy. It belongs to C.S. Friedman. I do own this story. Characters, places, locations and organizations not appearing or being mentioned in the books are also mine.

* * *

Lying sprawled across Damien's broad chest, with his head resting comfortably on his lover's warm shoulder and those strong arms around his waist, Gerald wondered how easy it was to make the other man happy.

It was the main quality of the loving and caring ones – that they didn't need much to be happy. He didn't understand it, not really. It seemed unfair that someone who would give so much to others needed so little for himself in return. Did Damien have even the slightest idea of his own generosity?

Gerald smiled faintly to himself at the memory of their first meeting and the kindness in these warm hazel eyes that had fascinated him, first making him wonder if he could turn it into abhorrence, then –as he'd succeeded in doing so by revealing his true name– desperately wishing for it to return. More than that, he'd wished for that kindness to be directed at him. And somehow, it did happen. He thanked the One God every day for making the miracle happen but … he simply didn't understand. But then again, _had_ he to? Ever since they'd found each other again, he kept learning there were things that needn't to be questioned. Such as this.

And it occurred to him that sometimes answers _were_ just that simple.

"Damien," he said.

The other man opened his eyes, giving him a raised brow and a faint smile.

"You _do_ know what means happiness to me, don't you?"

The look in Damien's warm hazel brown eyes turned suddenly into one of startled vulnerability that went straight to Gerald's core. He reached out to touch his other's face, running his fingertips up and down the other man's chiseled cheekbone.

"You," Gerald said gently. "By my side."

 

_FIN_


End file.
